To Love And To Protect
by xXVampire PandoraXx
Summary: The Fellowship all decide to go to go outside of Middle Earth to help the Othr Race of Men with a war thats on their doorsteep. What the don't know is that they'll end up at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. SLASH! DH LA


Hey its me stitchpotter again back with a new story. I love to hear your guys' reactions and thoughts on my stories so please review on my stories so I can make them better and now here's what you have all been waiting for…

123456789

Aragorn sat near the edge of the lake near Rivendale. His body was restless so he decided to come out near the lake and watch as the sun rose in the eastern part of the land. He shut his eyes and leaned back a little feeling the breeze coming off the lake refreshing his tired features. He missed this not being a ranger anymore but a king. Yes he was happy that the ring was destroyed don't get him wrong but he just wanted time to wonder around and not sit and direct his country. He sighed remembering the old days when he used to explore Middle Earth see its utter most beauty.

"Remembering the old days are we Aragorn?" someone said startling him from his thoughts. He looked over to the right were the voice came from and saw a beautiful blonde elf with stunning green eyes. He smiled seeing the sight of his and his lover's best friend.

"Yes I am Shiloh. Come, sit, I can see some thing is troubling you and I want you to tell me," Aragorn said patting the empty space of the bench next to him.

The blonde elf smiled softly as he gracefully sat down next to his friend ready to poor out the burden he held in his soul.

"Aragorn I'm scared for my son being a half-elf in an all human realm outside of Middle Earth. Also with this war I'm hearing in his letters from home about a war that's going on that has nothing to do with him I'm frightened! I sent him with Morning Star so that he wouldn't be in one. I know Morning Star is doing a fine job raising them even with me as the Lord of the Woodland Elves but I just wish I was there more often when he was growing up. I miss those two so much," and with that Shiloh started to cry his heart out for the two people he held so dear in his life.

"Here I have an idea but I need to get the rest of the old Fellowship in on this…" Aragorn said with a sly smile forming upon his lips.

123456789

"You want us to go _where!_" Gimli boomed when he heard Aragorn's outrageous idea.

"I said that we all should go to the Realm of Men outside of Middle Earth so we can see what is going on and help these people with the war the forge upon themselves," Aragorn stated calmly facing his fellow friends.

"So this has nothing to do with yours and Legolas' godson does it," Frodo said with a smug expression looking between Aragorn, Legolas, and Shiloh.

"It may have something to do with him but besides the point I agree with Aragorn by saying that we should go and help this race of men with the war the forged upon them," Legolas said looking at all his companions. Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo all agreed to go along with Legolas and Gandalf. Gimli was the only one on the fence about going on this epic adventure outside Middle Earth.

"A war between men… all right I'll do it just don't make it so I'll be the only short one there along with the hobbits," Gimli said getting up and moving to the side where everyone that was going stood.

"Alright everyone my son sent me this thing called a port key and he says that it will take you to were he is when you touch it got that everyone?" Shiloh said looking at all the people. He pulled out what looked like an old broom.

"OK so everyone grab hold of the broom and I would suggest Gandalf count up to 3 so that the object activates. Also Gandalf this was supposed to be a clue to where he is. Do you know?" he said looking questionably at the old wizard.

"Yes I do and now grab tight to the broom and now 1… 2… 3!"

With that all seven companions got pulled into an unknown Realm of Men to find one child and protect him.

123456789

DUUHHH DUHH DUHHHH! What's going to happen you'll just have to wait and see! So please review and tell me what I can do better. Thanks!

stitchpotter


End file.
